


Reflections

by midori



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midori/pseuds/midori





	Reflections

Hawke laid on the bed breathless. She enjoyed quarreling with Justice and Anders, especially in bed; however, it was often hard for her to know who she was fighting: Justice, the Righteous Spirit or Anders, the powerful mage. But it didn’t really matter; she gave her body over nonetheless. He had just overtaken her moments before and now he looked so vulnerable. She caught her breath and whispered to the man asleep next to her, “I love you.”  His eyes flickered open and caught hers.

“You love me…,” Anders repeated softly. His brow furrowed, he tried to understand.

“What’s wrong?” Hawke asked cuddling closer to him. She gently traced his arm with her fingers as she stared at him longingly. She didn’t know what she expected him to say, but what he said was definitely not the response she desired. He shook his head and let out a brief sigh before facing her.

“Look, Hawke, do you really love me or do you love these moments?”

She sat up with an eyebrow raised slightly, “What do you mean these moments?”

“These moments after the storm, when I am vulnerable and it’s just me in control. The moments when Justice is kept at bay. I can’t always control him, Hawke,” Anders answered her and rolled closer to edge of the bed, where he sat up and gently placed his feet on the floor. “Maybe, I should go.” He pushed himself off the bed and Hawke looked after him, her eyes brimming with tears.

“Dammit, Anders! Why can’t you just let me love you?  I don’t care that you can’t control Justice all the time. I don’t love him, but he is a part of you and I accept that, so why can’t you?” Hawke’s small frame trembled as she finished speaking and choked back sobs.  Anders stood there silently for a few moments.

“How can you love a reflection? I’m not even a whole person…” His words cut through the silence and hit Hawke’s heart. She crawled across the bed to be nearer to him.

Hawke reached out and touched his arm lightly, “You aren’t just a reflection to me. I see all of you, Anders, and I love all of you.”

 

 


End file.
